


Get Lost In It

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Drug Use, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, all the sex, slutty John, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson does not believe in monogamy after getting his heart broken. Now the only relationships he engages in are casual or the strange thing he has going on with his flatmates. The one person who might change this is Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is basically just a whole bunch of porn wrapped up in a University AU. If that's not your thing, turn back now. Currently getting moved over from ff.net

Sherlock Holmes liked John Watson from the moment he saw him, which was a strange phenomenon for him. He didn't generally like people and never at first sight. It had been in the computer lab at St. Bart's. Sherlock was looking at some crime scene photos sent to him by Gregson, when John walked behind him, did a double take and then came to stand behind him. Sherlock was bit uneasy with the close proximity of another person and the strange feeling of John's breath on his cheek.

"For a second I thought you were looking at some really weird porn." John confessed, putting his school books down on the table next to Sherlock's computer. Sherlock glanced over and noticed a very large medical textbook on top and then looked up at its owner. John had a boyish face, dirty blond hair and very blue eyes. He was attractive in an easy-going sort way and his hand was resting easily on the back of Sherlock's chair as he leaned over him to peer at the screen. It was all strangely casual for someone Sherlock had just met. People he'd known his whole life didn't talk to him with such familiarity.

Sherlock saw how someone might make such a mistake. The photos were of a naked woman although the bruises and stab wounds were hardly alluring. "No stab wound to any major arteries." John said looking over the picture. "Whoever did this wanted her to suffer, make sure she bled out instead of making it quick."

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, impressed by the insight and yet confused by this boy's behaviour. In his experience, this was not the norm. People often shied away from this sort of thing. But then this boy was clearly a medical student, accustomed to seeing gruesome details of human anatomy.

"You don't go to school here." John said turning his head to look at Sherlock. Their faces were oddly close together and Sherlock found it difficult to breathe. It had been a clear statement of fact, not a question but Sherlock answered anyway.

"No, I don't." Sherlock replied, pushing his chair back to get some distance between him and this new person. "But Bart's morgue is much better stocked than anywhere else I can find... and aren't you going to ask me about the photographs?"

"What about them?" The boy shrugged.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm looking at them? Ask me if I'm the one who killed her?" Sherlock asked, bewildered by this boy's nonchalance. Most people would have been deeply disturbed.

"Nah." John shook his head. "I see weirder stuff from my flatmates. Also, if you were the killer you'd hardly be looking at the photos of your crime in a public place. You don't seem that stupid." John gave him a friendly little wink.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said, extending his hand in greeting.

"John Watson." The boy replied, shaking it, giving a friendly smile as he did so. "Pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine." Sherlock responded sincerely.

* * *

 

The second time Sherlock met John, it was at Bart's again, this time in one of the science labs. Sherlock was running an experiment, focused on looking under his microscope when the door burst open. Sherlock was frozen like a deer in headlights, stunned and unable to move. It took him a moment to recognize John who was busy sucking the face off some girl. He had his hand up her shirt while she giggled incessantly against his lips.

Sherlock had been hoping to see John again ever since that first strange meeting. He'd been finding more and more excuses to hang around Bart's in the off chance that he might run into John again. He had never expected to see him again under such circumstances. A part of him was just a bit disappointed to see John with someone else.

The two seemed to finally realize there was someone else in the room and stopped what they were doing. John turned, his lips red and smeared with lip gloss, to lock eyes with Sherlock. From the way John was looking at him, Sherlock felt as though he were the one under a microscope and he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Hey, I know you." John said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. "Sherlock, right?"

"Yes, hello again John. You remember my name?"

"Well it's a strange one, innit?" John said, making his way over, any interest in his companion seemed to be abandoned. The girl glared at him but Sherlock noticed she wasn't leaving. John was now standing strangely close, which seemed to be common for him. Sherlock kept very still as John looked him over. He felt like he was being examined, thoroughly. John gave him a lopsided grin that made Sherlock's stomach flutter and blood rushed to his cheeks as he blushed with embarrassment of being so closely studied. He had never been on the receiving end of such attention before, usually being the one to fix people with his penetrating gaze. Mycroft had warned him that most people found such attention unnerving but with John it wasn't. In fact Sherlock relished in the attention John was giving him.

"Besides," John said, leaning in ever so slightly. "I never forget a pretty face."

Sherlock's blush deepened and he opened his mouth to say something when the girl cleared her throat, interrupting them. John turned towards her, his eyes widening as if until that moment he had forgotten she was there. He gave her an apologetic smile before turning back to Sherlock. "Sorry mate, this room's usually empty around this time of day. We'll just find some place else. Sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother at all." Sherlock said quietly. He wasn't sure John had heard him until his mouth quirked up slightly in the corner as if he was smiling secretly, just for Sherlock.

"See you around." John said cheerfully as he walked back to his date and slipped his arm easily around her waist, tugging her to him. Sherlock watched them leave together, a strange pang in the pit of his stomach. He focused back on his experiment, only to find that it had spoiled while he'd been distracted. With a heavy sigh, he began all over again.

* * *

The fifth time they meet, it is at the coffee shop down the block from Bart's. Their other meetings had been quick and wholly unmemorable but Sherlock remembered them all the same. John was there with a date, a man this time, and Sherlock wondered just how often and how many different people John went on dates with. It seemed that he was always with someone, their first meeting in the computer lab being a rare exception.

"Sherlock!" John called out to his, waving him over. Sherlock debated with himself for a moment and then begrudgingly made his way over to the table. John beamed at him and grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table, gesturing at Sherlock to sit down.

"Seb, Sherlock, Sherlock, this is one of my flatmates, Sebastian." John said introducing them, the wide smile never leaving his face. Sherlock relaxed a little when he learned that this was not a date and simply just John out for coffee with his friend. "I'll get you a coffee, what do you want?"

"Uh, black, two sugars please." Sherlock said quickly as John went up to buy him a drink.

"So you're Sherlock?" Sebastian asked, looking Sherlock over. "John's mentioned you a few times."

"Has he?" Sherlock asked, ducking his head to hide the large smile threatening to overtake it.

"Yeah, I think he's a bit smitten. Then again, it doesn't take much for our Johnny." Seb said, bringing his coffee to his lips and taking a long sip. "Has he shagged you yet?"

Sherlock sputtered, taken aback. "No, no, of course not." He said trying to recover quickly.

"Oh." Seb said, contemplating it as he took another sip. "Well he'll probably get to that pretty soon then."

Sherlock gaped at the man but snapped his mouth closed as John rejoined them at the table. He put the cup down in front of Sherlock, his hand brushing against Sherlock's, just a hint of fingertips against the back of his hands in a subtle caress.

"Well, I'd better be off. I'm meeting Jim and then we have class. See you at home?" Sebastian asked John.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"Nice meeting you." Seb said, eyes flickering to Sherlock before he downed the last of his coffee and tossed the empty cup into the bin.

"You too." Sherlock said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Bye John." Sebastian said to his flatmate before leaving them alone. Sherlock racked his mind for something to say when John placed his arm over the back of Sherlock's chair, moving a bit closer so their bodies were slightly pressed together at the side.

"Your friend is very…eh…direct." Sherlock said struggling to find the right word.

"He is." John agreed, using his unoccupied hand to drink his coffee. "It's one of his many charms. Seb isn't big on bullshit, finds it a waste of time. It's actually a bit refreshing."

"How long have you two been flatmates?" Sherlock asked, lifting his cup to his lips to blow on the hot liquid.

"Oh man, it must be about two and a half years now." John said absentmindedly scratching his eyebrow with his thumbnail.

"Sebastian, he, uh, painted you as rather promiscuous." Sherlock confided.

John shrugged. "I am rather promiscuous."

"Oh." Sherlock said dumbly, taking a moment for that to sink in.

John leaned forward so his lips were close to Sherlock's ear, his breath hot against it. "Is it a problem?"

"I – uh – I…." Sherlock stammered, caught off-guard by John's close proximity.

"Because I'd very much like to take you out." John said, nipping at Sherlock's ear.

"Yes!" Sherlock practically shouted right away. He cleared his throat and ignored the redness of his cheeks. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Good." John smiled, placing his hand on Sherlock's thigh and giving it a light squeeze. "First things first, I think you should give me your number."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." John called out as he dropped his keys into the dish by the door. He walked through the flat, looking to see if anyone was around.

"In here." Jim called from the kitchen.

"Hi." John said walking over and giving Jim a quick kiss as a greeting.

Jim grabbed him by the hair and kissed him deeper, licking his way into John's mouth. John pulled back and then nipped at Jim's bottom lip. "You had pancakes?" John asked, pouting slightly.

"You weren't here." Jim shrugged, starting on the dishes.

"Why are you so mean to me?" John asked, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist and kissing the nape of his neck.

Jim leaned into him, a breathy moan escaping his lips. "Alright, fine. I put the leftover batter in the fridge. I'll make you some."

"Thank you." John said, pulling away.

"Tease." Jim said flicking bubbles and water at John's retreating form. John jumped out of the way and grinned.

"You don't get any more than that until I get pancakes." John said over his shoulder.

"Then where are you going?" Jim called as John started to strip while making his way down the hallway.

"Shower." John called back as he stepped out of his trousers.

* * *

 

He walked back into the kitchen twenty minutes later in his dressing gown, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He noticed his clothes that he had strewn about the flat had all been picked up. He smiled, knowing Jim's borderline OCD would not allow him to just leave them on the floor. They'd been living together long enough that they all had their little routines.

The moment he was in arms reach, Jim handed him the plate of pancakes and John started shoveling them into his mouth, ravenous after eating nothing all day but a few biscuits earlier. Jim shook his head and got busy cleaning the batter bowl, up to his elbows in suds. Jim was meticulous, scrubbing it until it shined, while John watched in fascination. When they'd first moved in together, the three of them had tried to divvy up the chores but then Jim would end up redoing anything John or Seb did anyway. Eventually they realized it was just easier to have Jim do it in the first place. The one thing Jim refused to do however was go shopping, claiming it was boring. That was the one thing he trusted John and Seb not to cock up, but it didn't stop him from making the list of things they needed and getting annoyed when the other two deviated from it, buying beer or Hobknobs or anything Jim deemed unnecessary.

When Jim had finished with the dishes, cleaning John's plate as well, he dried his hands and turned towards John. They smiled at each other for a moment before John closed the distance between them and hoisted Jim up onto the counter, standing between his parted legs. They kissed each other languidly, with Jim running his fingers through John's still slightly damp hair.

"I've got a date on Friday."

"You've always got a date." Jim replied, uninterested.

"I like him." John said, slipping his hand under Jim's t-shirt and placing it on the small of his back.

"You like everyone." Jim retorted, making a face.

"I don't like you all the time." John countered, making lazy patterns against Jim's skin.

Jim opened his mouth wide, being overdramatic as usual, pretending to be insulted. "And after I just made you pancakes?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." John said, capturing Jim's lips again. He moved his hands so they rested on Jim's groin, tracing his cock through the thin fabric of his pyjama bottoms, teasing it to hardness. Jim lifted his hips to assist with the removal of his trousers and pants as John pushed them down.

"You know we eat in this kitchen." Jim said as he sat bare-arsed on the counter. "Filthy bitch."

John pushed up onto his tiptoes and sucked at Jim's bottom lip, his hands resting on Jim's thighs. "Oh you love it."

They kissed hungrily as John stroked Jim's cock, thumb rubbing over the head. Jim wrapped his legs around John to pull him closer while he grabbed the door handles of their cupboards. John pulled away from the kiss and bent his head down, taking Jim into his mouth.

"So when do we get to meet this new guy?" Jim asked, panting heavily as John swallowed him down, wasting no time. "Oh fuck." Jim cried out as he felt himself reach the back of John's throat.

John pulled off to answer. "Seb met him today at the coffee shop. I think I'd like to take him on a few dates before I introduce you."

"Why?" Jim asked, offended. "Am I that unseemly?"

"Not at all." John said, flicking his tongue out and licking away the bead of precome at the tip of Jim's cock. "Our situation can be a little overwhelming to some people."

"So?" Jim asked as John swallowed him again, sucking at the head and teasing the foreskin with his tongue. Jim groaned and smacked his head against the cupboard. "If they can't handle it then they don't deserve you."

John pulled off again but not before placing a kiss to the tip. "I suppose not. It's just that he's bloody gorgeous. Wait till you see him Jim."

"Hmm, bring him round for tea sometime."

"Hmm." John shrugged noncommittally, taking Jim down to the root. His head bobbed between Jim's legs as he used the perfect amount of suction and just the tiniest hint of teeth. He knew just the way Jim liked it, just how to keep him on edge but not tipping him over it. He took his time, making Jim close to coming and then backing over so he was just licking at the head. He kept Jim suspended on the verge of coming for awhile until Jim was whimpering with need.

"I'm home." Seb called from the front hallway.

"Kitchen." Jim called out, followed by an enthusiastic, "Holy Mother fucking hell."

Seb walked in and placed the carton of cigarettes on the kitchen table, along with the bag of takeaway.

"Hello darling." Jim smiled at him. "Oh my fucking god."

John chuckled around Jim's prick and continued sucking. Seb walked over and leaned over John to kiss Jim. Jim responded enthusiastically, kissing Seb as he thrust into John's mouth. Seb pulled away from the kiss to go pull out their dinner.

"Did you get any –Jesus fuck – pot stickers?" Jim asked, watching Seb unload the bag.

Seb lifted up the container and shook it for Jim to see. Jim nodded happily and then let his eyes flutter closed. "Christ, how long have you two been at it?" Seb asked as John brought Jim to the brink and then pulled back again.

"Oh about twenty minutes or so." Jim answered him breathlessly.

"Isn't your fucking jaw tired?" Seb asked, gently running his fingers through John's hair.

"Are you offering to take over, tag him out?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"Or why don't you just fucking come already?" Seb asked, wiggling his hand under John to squeeze Jim's sack. Jim arched his back as he came, shouting curse words until John sucked every last drop. John pulled off and stood up straight, leaning forward to kiss Jim. Then he went over and kissed Seb, who groaned when he tasted Jim in his mouth.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Sebastian asked, placing his hands on John's crotch and feeling his evident arousal.

"Food first." John said, giving Seb a lingering kiss before pulling away.

Jim jumped down off the counter, pulling his bottoms up. He went over to Sebastian and attacked his lips, practically climbing the taller man like a tree. John shook his head and grabbed a container of pork fried rice and some chopsticks, settling on the sofa in front of the telly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jim asked, his attention being pulled away from Sebastian's lips.

"Eating." John said as if this were obvious.

"Not on the sofa." Jim said sternly.

"Yes daddy." John said, rolling his eyes and getting up, joining the other two back in the kitchen. The three of them sat down at the table and tucked into the food. John got a beer for himself and Seb while Jim glared at them unhappily until he got tired of it and gave up.

After dinner, Jim and John sat down to watch telly while Seb went out onto the balcony to smoke. Jim had forbidden any cigarettes in the flat so Seb was exiled out onto the balcony or else he had to smoke before he came home. The only exception to this rule was after sex.

John and Jim were cuddled together watching some quiz show, waiting for Seb to come back. When he did, the three of them headed to Jim and Seb's room. John had a room of his own but that didn't mean that he didn't share with the other two every once in a while. It was a strange arrangement and not one many people understood, but it worked for them and none of them cared enough about what other people thought to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and John had been a fair few dates and each one of them had gone quite well in Sherlock's opinion. Truthfully he didn't have much experience with dating but John was still making plans, which Sherlock took to be a good sign. The only problem was that they had yet to sleep together. Other than a few extremely hot kisses on Sherlock's doorstep, things had yet to progress beyond that.

He knew John wasn't a prude so he couldn't help feeling that it must have been that there was something wrong with him. He'd honestly spent their entire first date wondering and worrying about what sex with John would be like. But when they'd gotten to his door, John had simply kissed him before bidding him good night. Sherlock had been equal parts relieved and disappointed.

But now they were onto date five and still nothing had happened. Sherlock was growing restless and concerned, wondering if maybe he was simply defective. They'd had a nice dinner and kept up pleasant conversation all the way through. Sherlock had had a few glasses of wine, which is how he got up the courage to pull John close on his front stoop. He attacked his mouth with vigor while he snaked his hand down and squeezed John's dick through his trousers.

John pulled away, breathing heavily and staring up at Sherlock in surprise. "I'm sorry, did I…did I do it wrong?" Sherlock asked in concern, biting his bottom lip.

John chuckled and brushed Sherlock's fringe off of his forehead. "There is no wrong in this case." John stood up on his tiptoes and lightly brushed his lips against Sherlock's, making the taller boy shiver. "There's only pleasurable, very pleasurable and blowing your fucking mind."

John kissed along Sherlock's neck while his hands moved down, grabbing Sherlock's arse and pulling him tight against him. Sherlock moaned and awkwardly kissed John's ear, needing to put his lips on something. "Do you want to come up?" Sherlock asked breathlessly.

"No." John said pulling away. Sherlock visibly wilted at the rejection and John backtracked quickly. "No, I do. I really, really do. But I can't. I like you Sherlock, a lot actually and there's things you need to know, things about me."

"I have enough to be getting on with." Sherlock said, grabbing the front and John's shirt and twisting the fabric, forcing him closer. He kissed John deeply, his tongue sliding against John's slowly until John pulled away again.

"Sherlock, I don't want to rush this. I want you to know what you're getting into."

"I do John, I'm not a virgin."

"It's not about how experienced you are. It's me."

"I know you've had a considerable number of partners."

"I have yes but it's more complicated than that. There's someone you need to meet and things you should know."

"John, it's just sex." Sherlock said, trying to press forward again but John kept him steady.

"It's not though, is it? That's not all your after with me right?"

"No, no of course not." Sherlock assured him quickly.

"Then it's okay if we wait?" John asked, giving Sherlock a hopeful look.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded. "But you do…you do want me, in that way?"

"Yes, god yes." John curled his hand around Sherlock's neck and brought him down for a kiss.

John grabbed Sherlock by his hips and pushed him roughly against the door to his flat, taking control of the kiss and dominating Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock let out a whimper and melted against John. The sheer want John was pouring into the kiss dispelled any doubts Sherlock might have had. When John finally pulled away to come up for air, Sherlock chased his mouth for a moment, not wanting to let go.

"I'd better go." John said, burying his face against Sherlock's neck.

"Okay." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held him tighter.

"I'm serious Sherlock, if I don't go now then everything I just said with turn out to be a load of rubbish."

"Go on then." Sherlock said, bending down and capturing John's lips again.

John let out a frustrated little sigh but kissed Sherlock back. "Oh God." He said leaning back to break the kiss. "You have no idea how hard it is not to take you upstairs and fuck you senseless right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Sherlock said, grinding his hips down against John's making them both groan.

"I'm leaving now." John announced, giving Sherlock a quick kiss and then stepping away. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked away quickly. Sherlock took a moment to compose himself before turning around and opening his front door, disappearing inside with a wistful sigh.

* * *

 

John walked into Jim and Seb's room and flopped in between them on the bed, feeling like a little kid joining his parents after having a nightmare. He sighed heavily as Jim and Seb both grumbled sleepily, moving their limbs out from underneath him to make room for his body.

"Piss off you wanker." Seb growled, turning his back to John and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"I think I'm in love." John informed them, staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodie." Jim rolled his eyes and buried his face in his pillow.

"We'll start planning the parade tomorrow." Seb chimed in sarcastically.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. This is a big deal for me, feeling this way about someone. Besides, you know he's just the flavor of the week and soon I'll be all yours again."

"Except for the revolving door of other people you fuck." Jim mumbled, face still half buried but turned so one big brown eye could glare at John accusingly.

"Jim, you know you two are my favorites. I'm pretty sure I sold my soul to you when I agreed to move in here. I think it was even written into the lease."

"Don't mind him, he's in a snit because I ruined one of his experiments." Seb said from his side of the bed.

"Hmmph." Jim offered up unhappily.

"What he means by that is that we're happy for you."

"Thank you." John smiled genuinely at them and then gazed up at the ceiling. "He's just so fucking perfect. He's clever and gorgeous and just amazing."

"If you're going to start composing sonnets, you can just fuck right off this instant." Jim snarled, covering his ears with his pillow.

"Jim, come on. I'm happy. Why can't you be happy for me?" John asked, grabbing Jim's pillow from under his head and smacking him with it.

"Have you shagged him yet?" Seb asked, flipping onto his back to join the conversation, probably to keep an eye on Jim.

"No, we've decided to wait, well, I decided."

"That's new."

"Well I want need to explain our…situation but I don't really know how. So I think it would be best if we all went out together."

"What?" Jim asked, sitting up and staring at John incredulously.

"It's just that we're difficult to explain."

"I thought you said he was clever." Jim challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is, it's not that I think he can't understand. It's me, I don't know how to explain it."

"Understandable." Seb nodded and Jim shot him a deathly glare.

"So next Friday, we'll all go out?" John asked, turning his head between Seb and Jim. The two argued with each other nonverbally, shooting looks between the two of them. John waited patiently for them to come to a conclusion.

"Yes." Jim mumbled unhappily, sinking down against the bed. "We'll go."

"Thank you." John said, giving both Jim and Seb quick kisses on the lips. "Now who's going to bum me? This whole being reasonable crap has left me celibate and horny as hell."

Jim's eyes flickered to Sebastian as John sat up and started to undress. "You do it, I'm too tired." Seb said, turning his back again.

Jim instantly crawled into John's lap and straddled him, tearing at his jeans. "I hope you realize what I go through for you." Jim said, grabbing John's face with both hands and kissing him, his sharp teeth biting at John's lips.

"I do and I appreciate it." John replied, letting Jim take the lead. Jim touched John in a way that could only be called possessive, his fingers and teeth leaving marks wherever they went. John and Jim had done this sort of dance before, whenever Jim felt like John was pulling away. John lied back and let Jim do whatever he wanted, knowing that Jim needed the reassurance of John's body underneath him.

They stripped off the rest of their clothes and Jim took his time working John open to the point where John was begging for it. When Jim finally slid home, they both groaned in pleasure as John wrapped his legs around Jim. John tilted his hips up as Jim pulled out and thrust back in, finding the perfect angle. "Oh yeah, that's it." John moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

Seb had started snoring on his side of the bed and Jim shook his head while looking at his partner's back fondly. "Fucking ape can sleep through anything." John grinned at Seb's sleeping form before they both turned their attention back to what they were doing.

Jim grabbed the headboard and used it as leverage to pound into John. Each punishing thrust hit John perfectly as their bodies crashed together over and over. John was cursing up a storm, head thrashing against the pillow, already on the brink. He wormed his hand between their joined bodies and began to wank himself furiously, toppling over with just a few quick strokes. Jim followed quickly, pushing himself in as deep as possible as he came with shout of John's name.

Jim grabbed John and held him tightly while John trailed his hands up and down Jim's back soothingly. "I'm not leaving." John said quietly. "I'm not just going to leave you."

Jim said nothing and just gripped John tighter.

* * *

 

Sherlock was waiting for John at Bart's Morgue, looking through the spare body parts to see if there was anything he wanted to take home and experiment on. He pulled out his phone to send a text to John and find out where he was but there was no signal. He looked around and saw a medical student labeling parts in the corner.

"Can I borrow your phone, there's no signal on mine?" Sherlock asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked, giving Sherlock a weird look.

"Inconsequential, can I borrow your phone?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by John walking into the morgue. John smiled and strode over confidently, wrapping his arms around Sherlock. "Hi you."

"John, hi." The boy said, shuffling his feet anxiously.

"Mike!" John said giving this Mike person a wide grin.

Sherlock eyed Mike suspiciously. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that." Mike said, laughing awkwardly, eyes flickering to John's crotch and then back up. "Did you, uh, still need to borrow my phone?"

"No thank you." Sherlock said frowning deeply, wishing this Mike person would go away.

"I should be getting on, see you in class John." Mike said, fleeing the morgue quickly.

That wasn't the only time Sherlock was subjected to meeting John's past lovers. There was Sarah, another medical student who Sherlock found John chatting with in the hall. There was Janette, who had the nerve to come up to them while John and Sherlock were on a date, just to say hi. There was Bill Muarry, who was audacious enough to hug John right in front of Sherlock.

Soon, Sherlock stopped remembering their names. Even he couldn't keep track of that many people and it seemed wherever they turned, they were running into people John had shagged. Meanwhile Sherlock hadn't gotten anything more than a few heated kisses and some palming each other with trousers still on.

"For God's sake!" Sherlock shouted, finally losing it when one of John's exes had the gall of running her fingers through John's hair and kissing him on the cheek right in front of Sherlock. "Is there anyone you haven't fucked?"

John stared at Sherlock in bewilderment for a moment. "I haven't shagged the Queen, but then she's on my to do list." John joked, stabbing at the cherry tomato on his plate and opening his mouth wider than was necessary as he ate it.

"I'm being serious." Sherlock glowered at him, leaning forward slightly so as not to cause a scene in the restaurant. "Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to meet all thee people you've been intimate with, knowing you've shared something with practically strangers that you haven't with me. We're supposed to be together."

"We are together. The fact that you're not like everyone else is a good thing Sherlock."

"It doesn't feel that way." Sherlock sat back in his chair and sulked.

"Look, this is what I meant about you understanding what you were getting into. I have a history and it's better to know now if it's going to be a problem than after."

"I don't know." Sherlock said, contemplating it. "It's a bit daunting."

"I know." John placed his hand over Sherlock's and gave it a light squeeze.

"It makes me feel like you just don't want me."

"I do, God I do. But I don't want just one night with you so if that's all you're looking for –"

"It's not." Sherlock interjected immediately. John gave him one of those heart-melting lopsided grins and Sherlock felt powerless against it. Then John turned his head, the candlelight hitting John's neck and illuminating what Sherlock hadn't seen before. A dark purple mark rested on John's throat and Sherlock knew he hadn't put it there. He pushed his food away, any appetite he might have had was gone now.

"Good. Then trust me, waiting is a good thing."

"Okay." Sherlock nodded and hoped the smile he plastered on his face wasn't too obviously fake.

XXXX

Sherlock's phone buzzed for the twenty-third time that day. He looked at who had sent it and seeing that it was John, he deleted it immediately without reading it. Sherlock was in the library, trying to find a book on mummification when John strode in purposefully. It was quite an entrance as the double doors were swung open and John marched in. Sherlock noticed he wasn't the only person staring and it made a familiar churning in his gut start. He had to keep himself from wrapping himself around John and hiding him from view.

John grabbed Sherlock's arm without a word and pulled him away. They went up two flights of stairs to the top level that was mostly deserted. He shoved Sherlock against one of the bookcases in the corner, startling him. "Why have you been avoiding me?" John asked angrily.

"I haven't." Sherlock lied, pretending to remove a thread from his shirt cuff.

"Look at me, damn it." John ordered, giving Sherlock another shove. "What's going on Sherlock?"

"Nothing." Sherlock shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Really?" John asked skeptically. He grabbed Sherlock's wrists and held them on either side of his head, pining him to the bookcase. "Then why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"I was busy." Sherlock shrugged.

"Doing what?" John challenged.

"None of your business." Sherlock snapped. "You may have everyone else eating out of the palm of your hands but not me. I do not need to update you on my whereabouts, I am free to go where I please."

"Okay you're right. Sorry, I just…I don't know what happened between us."

"I thought we were together." Sherlock narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"We are."

"You cheated on me."

"What are you talking about?" John's mouth turned down and he blinked in confusion. It made Sherlock angrier that John didn't even seem to know what he meant. Had there been so many people that John couldn't even remember someone he had shagged two nights previous?

"The other night at dinner, I saw love bites on your neck and I certainly didn't put them there." Sherlock tried to get free of John's grip but he held on tight.

"Oh god." John said, realization dawning on him. His jaw dropped and he bowed his head slightly.

"You don't want to be with me, fine. But don't lead me on, tell me we're waiting and then you get what you want somewhere else." Sherlock tried to give the words as much bite as possible but instead he just sounded hurt.

"You don't understand." John shook his head.

"No, I don't." Sherlock agreed with that. He turned his head, unable to keep looking at John without feeling pain in his chest. "I thought you liked me."

"I do, Fuck. I've been avoiding this." John let go of Sherlock's wrists and took a step back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, his curiosity getting the better of his anger.

"It was my flatmate Jim. I'm sort of in a co-dependent but open relationship with both my flatmates. It's difficult to explain, which is why I haven't tried. It's easier if you know Jim and Seb, it's why I wanted us all to go out together. People never understand until they see us together, how we work. I just, I didn't know how to tell you."

"So what does that mean?" Sherlock asked, not getting it.

"Jim and Seb are together and I'm sort of like an…honorary member. We live together, we shag, I shag other people, sometimes they shag other people – not often though – we all love and care about each other but I see other people."

"And what would that mean for us?"

"I don't know." John answered honestly. "I suppose that all depends on you, if this is something you can overlook to be with me."

"I'm not sure."

"Just, come out with us this Friday before you make a decision, please?"

"I –"

"Please."

John's face was so open and pleading, Sherlock didn't have the heart to say no to him. Deep down, he knew he didn't want to anyway. "Yes, alright." Sherlock nodded and John's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Thank you." John said, throwing his arms around Sherlock and kissing him. "Thank you." John said again, his hands grazing down Sherlock's chest until they reached the top of his trousers. He popped the button open and then unzipped them while Sherlock could do nothing but stare at him, dumbfounded.

"John, what are you –" Sherlock was cut off as John reached into Sherlock's underwear and pulled out his cock. Sherlock hissed and the cold air of the library hit his bare flesh. John stroked it a few times before sinking to his knees in front of him. "Oh God." Sherlock moaned, knowing where this was headed.

The sheer heat of John's mouth and it engulfed Sherlock was enough to make him hard. John pressed down on Sherlock's hips to steady him and began working his prick. Sherlock fisted one hand in John's hair while the other clamped over his mouth to muffle the alarming sounds being pulled from him.

It wasn't long before Sherlock was trying to gently thrust in between those lips.  _Yes, more, please, oh god, more, more more._ Sherlock thought desperately and nearly cried out in agony when John pulled off. Sherlock looked down to see John's swollen and spit-covered lips and his knees nearly gave out underneath him.

"Fuck my mouth." John said and Sherlock bit back a groan. John placed a kiss to the head, massaged his tongue against the glans and then parted his lips and held still. Sherlock swallowed hard and then canted his hips, pushing himself into the wetness and heat and  _yesyesyes._ He held John's head and moved his hips slowly, trying to contain himself. John tugged forward, communicating that Sherlock could do more.

Sherlock started thrusting, feeling John encompassing him until he hit the back of John's throat and John's nose was pressed up against his lower abdomen. Sherlock held still for a moment, taking in the sight of that and then pulled back. John was breathing harshly through his nose but he didn't tell Sherlock to stop so he pushed back in.

"John, oh god, John." Sherlock moaned against his hand. He pulled on John's hair, forcing him forward to meet him. John kept his mouth perfect, lips stretched around Sherlock's cock, tongue pressed firmly against the underside.

Sherlock came surprisingly soon, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. His vision went white as waves of pleasure crashed over him. His hand dropped from John's hair and John pulled back, swallowing Sherlock's load down and then gave his quickly softening penis one final suck.

"God John, that was…"

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." John said, tucking Sherlock back into his pants and zipping up his trousers.

"Do you want me to…" Sherlock glanced down to where John's trousers were tented.

"No, not until you make a decision." John said with finality.

"Fine." Sherlock nodded.

"And if your decision happens to be yes, you'll be finding out there's more where that came from."

John grabbed Sherlock by the hair and brought him down for a kiss. Sherlock could taste himself on John's tongue and feel John's arousal against his leg. It was too much and not enough and Sherlock wanted it all right there in the library. When John finally pulled away, leaving Sherlock gasping and debauched with a promise of Friday, Sherlock had no idea how he was going to survive until then.


End file.
